Big Time Reunion
by Yes I'm A Guy
Summary: The guys had toured for 3 years and were living on the top of the world. Now that the band has been over for 7 years, the band is reuniting for the first time for a tour and a marriage, but who's getting married and who's tour are they being featured on?
1. Timeline

**Authors Note: I have decided to place this timeline before the first chapter so that all new readers will see this and understand the way that time has passed in the BTUniverse in my story. My story has the guys starting age at 15 and 16 since only Logan has his permit I assumed that they weren't all 16 yet. Also, I put the ages along with general dates to give an overview of when the important things happened in their life. Sorry if the times and dates seem unrealistic but I tried my best **

Time of the band's beginning: 2009 (Age 15 and 16)

Time of the band's peak success: Three years later- 2012

Time of the band's break: The summer of 2012, continuing into the year of 2013

Time of the new album's proposed recording: September 2013

Time of album #5 release: March 2014

Time of graduation: June 2012

Time of Kendall's engagement: July 2013

Album fall apart: August 2013-December 2013 due to schedule conflicts

Guys depart for college: After Christmas break of 2013-2014

Each spent 4 years in school: graduation 2018 (all went to different colleges… ages-23 and 24)

Start of careers: Before and during 2020: Age 26 and 27

Time span of careers before tour proposal: October 2020

Last person accepted the tour: Late December 2020 (Age 27)

Time of tour's announcement: Christmas 2020 to mixed reactions

Tour rehearsals: February-May 2021

Tour start date: June 19-September 2021 (ages 27 and 28)

Wedding: June 16


	2. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: So this story was inspired by a story by 2 Kool to spell "kool" right. Enjoy this prologue and review the overall plot you can see here please! Guess who you think the two people are! I will do a prologue for each guy and the people will be revealed in the first real chapter**

"The big day is coming up soon, are you excited?" She asked.

"Of course I am honey; we only have about 2 months until rehearsals start!" He said back to her, looking lovingly into her eyes.  
>"I know sweetie, I can't believe it's so close!" She said excitedly<p>

"Yeah I can't wait to get back up on stage with the guys, it's been 7 years since the band ended. I haven't seen them since. I didn't know that being a solo artist would be this time consuming. I really didn't!" He replied.

"I was talking about our wedding, jerk!" She laughed.

"Haha don't worry. I know what you meant and you know that I can't wait to marry you!" He said.

"Yeah but are you nervous about seeing the guys? It's been so long since any of you have seen each other. I have heard that the others haven't even been face to face for at least 4 years!" She said unbelievingly.

"Oh wow, I have been so out of touch. It has to have been months since I have even talked to one of them on the phone but touring is so unbelievably demanding. I am just glad that they can come out and join me on tour for 10 dates!" He said, becoming excited.

"And it's even better that it coincides with our wedding date too! I can't wait to see the guys again. It really has been way too long," she said dreamily.

"I haven't seen the guys in 7 years, I don't even know what to expect from them. I hope that nothing's changed." He said, suddenly becoming less excited.

"Don't worry baby, I am sure everything's gonna be fine! You guys are still best friends somewhere deep deep inside!" She replied, putting extra emphasis on the second 'deep'.

"Haha thanks, you really know _exactly_ what to see to make me feel better," he said; words dripping with sarcasm. The couple shared a kiss and she waved him goodbye as he left for rehearsals. The next two months would fly by and the gang would be together again, at long last. She began tearing up at the thought. She had really changed in the last 10 years. After 3 years with the band and finishing school for the next 4 years, she had spent 3 years between reconnecting with the most amazing man she had ever known and continuing her education.


	3. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Enjoy and review… really all I have to say! Okay well I actually lied, this story has really grown on me and I kind of couldn't wait to update this. The updates for the prologues might come very very close together if the follows or reviews on this story warrant it**

"Your b-b-b-b-b-b-b-boyfriend!" he sang. He had been rehearsing a lot on his own rebuilding his voice back to performance quality. He had been doing a lot of solo interviews on T.V. as of late for the reunion and they were making him excited about touring again. If everything went well maybe he could convince his business partner to invest in an entire reunion album and tour. He didn't think the guys were too old to be a boy band anymore. He really missed the guys and had been talking to his partner, Gustavo, about whether he missed managing the band. Since the band ended, what some 7 years ago at the height of their careers to attempt side projects and schooling, he had gone to school for business and became a mentor and partner for Gustavo's new projects. He had successfully written over 10 number one hits in only a few short years and had offers from every record label coming in. He had considered accepting one offer but turned it down when he realized that he wanted to continue working with Gustavo. He secretly always looked up to Gustavo and since Big Time Rush had made him hugely successful and highly wanted by nearly every up and coming band in the country, Gustavo really owed him.

Now that the tour was coming together soon and the guys would be back together, and Gustavo still technically owned the rights to the band's name and music, they had agreed to let him manage the tour. For the tour being so close, he was surprised that none of them had contacted each other but he figured that it was to make the reunion that much more special. He was contacted by representatives to set up the tour and he passed the news to Gustavo who finished his end of the deal. He tried to focus on his work for the time being and let the two months pass by themselves but realizing that he'd finally see his friends face to face after nearly 5 years since he had seen 2 of them made it harder.

It was his idea to talk the guys into writing their fourth album by themselves. It was surprising that they had finished so soon. After 2-and-a-half-tours and 4 albums in only 3 years, they were pushed to their wits end. They had decided to take a break for maybe a year or two, you know, to let their fan base get hungry for more music. They definitely didn't expect their first CD fully produced and written by them to be their biggest seller. The CD had gone multiplatinum by the end of the first year and the band was living high. School was ending for them and they were so excited for the future. Then the problems started. There was bickering over money and reckless spending. James and Logan wanted to save the money and invest in school and the band to make sure that they were setup for the future. Kendall had been spending so much money on Jo that it wasn't even funny. Carlos was looking for apartments near San Diego after he had found a college he wanted to go to. School was more important to Carlos than the band which made James, Logan, and Kendall nervous. He said that he really needed to try this, to prove that he could succeed on his own. The guys were drifting apart. They thought that success was what they wanted…what they needed, but it was actually the thing that was driving them apart. Kendall proposed to Jo at their graduation… that made things between the guys even more awkward. He needed to move out and support Jo. The band lost even more time to get back into the studio. Then talks were going around that band members wanted something more, more spotlight, more money, and more recognition for their talents by the record company. The media was reporting talks about solo deals that made the relationship between the boys during the summer after their senior year estranged. Eventually they all moved away and Mrs. Knight stayed with Katie to finish her high school years at the Palm Woods. She had finally scored a T.V. job and needed to work nearly every day. The guys were still under contract for at least two more CD's by the record label but when Griffin was discovered committing fraud, the band decided that it was best to cut ties with the label and self release their next album unless they could find a better label. Years passed after their fourth album and without any contact between the guys, the project just slipped into oblivion. Now after 10 years, the group was reuniting and there was a strong possibility that that project would happen finally. Their fans had created pages online hoping for the new CD… maybe it would come. Maybe not. He didn't know if the guys were even the same guys he had known. Was he even the same guy they had known? Time, love loss, and tragedy had happened to him without the support of the guys that he had promised would always be his friends and that fact alone had really changed him. He was afraid to get close to anyone. He had shut himself off from the world and used his personal experience to write his music and mentor Gustavo's bands. Reconnecting with Gustavo gave him hope that maybe things would be the same as they used to be. He used to hear that Gustavo had used his royalties from their album to buy the record label share of RCM Global after the company went bankrupt; he had used all of his savings on a label with a slandered name and track record for failed bands and turned it into a success. He respected Gustavo for that.


	4. Chapter 3

**Authors Note: Enjoy…That's about it. This prologue is actually for the last two guys together because they are connected. You will see when the story switches. New updates to my other two stories tonight. HOPEFULLY!**

He wasn't expecting the news.

"I'm pregnant…" she started, "don't be mad."

"Mad? How could I be mad? It's my fault, obviously. I guess we just take things one day at a time. We can support a baby financially. I guess we just need to grow up a lit—" He was cut off by a kiss. That was the beginning of the end for him. He had been surprised, no angry, when she told him about the miscarriage.

"How could you be so foolish and irresponsible? What did you do to hurt my child?" He screamed, furiously.

"Get away from me," she said quietly. She didn't want him to leave, she needed his support. He had been so different lately though. He wasn't the same fun loving man that she had fallen in love with anymore. Maybe it was her fault for getting pregnant.

"It's all your fault," he said as if he was reading her mind. "How do I even know that the baby was mine? You're a stupid whore. You probably did this to keep me around for my money!"

"I hate you," she said. Those three words set him over the edge. The last person to say that with such intensity was his father. He lifted his hand and immediately regretted it when he heard the scream come from the girl his hand connected with.

She left him, needless to say. He realized the mistake he made immediately but he couldn't get her to forgive him. He followed her across the country, all the way to New York, even transferring to her college to try to win her back. He sang for her, he played music for her in the courtyard; he did nearly everything he did for her when they were dating. She eventually agreed to sit with him. She thought he was still adorable and had the hardest time ignoring her only true love when he was begging for forgiveness at her feet. After a quick meeting turned into a 3 hour session of deep talks, apologies, and tears; He stood up to leave. Wiping his face off, he reached for a hug. After he had tried so hard for the last 4 months to win her back, to what he thought was no avail, he was surprised to have been met with a kiss. It was on the cheek, albeit, but it was still a kiss. After working on being himself again and working on helping her deal with the demons she carried from the miscarriage and the horrible things he had said to her, they rekindled their relationship. They were afraid to let it move too quickly out of fear that the same thing would happen again but when tragedy struck her family, he traveled with her back to California with her to take care of her sick father. They lived in California for nearly 6 years, him taking care of his business, and her taking care of his son; they planned to be married because they were never more in love.

*BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR*

He was in love. He turned to alcohol. He lost the love of his life. He always said that his only regret was not chasing after her because of his dreams for the band. After 2 years of dating, to just throw all of that away on a dream for an album that probably wouldn't ever come was foolish. It was the stress of that album and the departure of his closest friends that made him turn to alcohol. A teenage alcoholic in LA wasn't that outrageous so he figured that no one would care, or even notice for that matter. Eventually the shock of the break up and the distractions of school and the band's troubles left no time for alcohol and he had no choice but to become clean. Even after all of that, he never reconnected with her. He spent his time writing music to express his feelings. He wrote about fame and alcohol and the addictions that followed, he wrote about the break up. He wrote about anything and everything. It became his own form of therapy for himself. He couldn't wait to show Gustavo the songs that he had worked on but they never met up again. Soon he found himself deciding between college and the music industry. He eventually went to school for music and entertainment marketing and representation. He and one of his former band members met up after taking classes on opposite sides of the country and started a business together. Because of the rapid growth of his business due to his own former fame and success, he quickly became busy. He was only able to work on the east coast so cross country communication became possible only through secretaries and vice presidents. When the offer for the tour reached his ears, he appointed his VP to the head of marketing in New York. He spent his time preparing for his tour and having a personal trainer help him return to top physical shape. He wanted there to be no reason that the tour couldn't happen. He was excited to finally see he guys again.


	5. Chapter 4: Character's Revealed

**Author's Note: There isn't much that I can say except that I was excited about revealing who everyone was so I wanted to make the first real chapter right now…**

He heard screams. He took a deep breath, said a silent prayer, and entered the stage from the left. He started a song with his headliner that led him into the bulk of his performance.

After he was done performing, he went backstage.

"Hey baby," he said.

"Hey, you were so amazing! I am so proud of you. I am amazed every time you perform. You give everything to your fans. They are lucky people," his fiancé replied.

"Katie, I swear, you baby me so much. I love you," he said. "I would kiss and hug you but I am sweaty and breathing hard, it's really unattractive!"

"Logan, stop being so worried. I love you regardless of what you look like. I have known you since I was 10; I'm 21 now," she started. "Nothing you can do will surprise me," she said.

"Oh really?" he asked, "then just wait until the wedding!" He said, smiling from ear to ear. He walked to his tour bus with Katie's hand in his. That was his last performance in that town. It was his second to last stop before rehearsals started for the Big Time Reunion tour in a few months.

*BTR BTR BTR BTR BTR BTR BTR BTR BTR BTR BTR BTR BTR BTR BTR BTR BTR BTR BTR BTR BTR BTR BTR*

"Diamond!" he heard his boss scream.

"Yes, Gustavo?" James asked.

"Will you please come to recording studio 'A' and tell Free Falling why they shouldn't stay out all night partying. They think that practicing is pointless; they want to enjoy their fame! Ha, you should know a lot about th-," he started.

"ALRIGHT! I GET IT!" James yelled. He was tired of Gustavo using his own personal failures as fodder for his new band's lessons.

"I'll get right to it."

"Good, listen James, I don't mean to make fun of you. Trust me, the band's break up hurt me too. I really liked you guys together… but some things just can't work out," Gustavo said, uncharacteristically sympathizing with James.

"I thought we were different. We were the best friends with the dream. Nothing could stop us. But we were so wrong," James said to uninterested teens. In the beginning James really loved writing music and mentoring the successful projects that Gustavo took on. Lately, however, he had been watching his new project, 'Free Falling', fall into the same rut that BTR had hit… and they hadn't even recorded a single album yet. They grew to fame on the internet and were signed quickly. They were living on top of the world. James both envied and feared for them. He needed the tour, he needed his friends, and he needed the distractions. Although Logan had two brothers, he had made the guys his best men; it was one of the only promises the guys kept to each other. Logan was always one to keep promises. James really loved that about Logan. He spent his time practicing when he wasn't at work or sleeping. Logan's career could be over if the tour failed. He couldn't do that to him. He wanted to have his back.

*BTR BTR BTR BTR BTR BTR BTR BTR BTR BTR BTR BTR BTR BTR BTR BTR BTR BTR BTR BTR BTR BTR BTR*

There was nothing left to do for the day. Kendall had visited Jo's dad at the hospital and stopped at his house for a visit to his family. After seeing Jo, pregnant with their second child, and his 3 year old son, James, Kendall went to the nearby gym. He wanted to get back in shape. He had played hockey locally for a while after his business with Carlos had gotten large enough to hire employees to do the small work. He had to stop when he moved to California again and was trying to get back in shape. Carlos was the same. He had been working out for a few months to get into shape and get his cardiac fitness equal to his upper body. He had spent years lifting after being stuck in James' shadow as the attractive one in the group. He was still drifting his way from girlfriend to girlfriend after he and Stephanie had broken up. He had always told himself that he would try to find and reconnect with her but he constantly convinced himself that she wouldn't be interested in her ex boyfriend who was a recovering alcoholic and washed up boy band member trying to stage a comeback. It wasn't a realistic dream. He couldn't deal with the stress of life and the pressure from the public, the tour, and his job, so he needed to go on vacation. He appointed his Vice President of East Coast management to his position for an indefinite amount of time. There wasn't much left for him to do except to prepare himself physically and mentally for the tour and reunion with his frie—brothers. He missed them. They all missed each other. It had come to the point that they hadn't contacted each other to make the reunion that much more special. None of them had been in any type of contact for at least 4 years. Carlos and Kendall managed their business across the country and James and Logan were always too busy. None of them had known that Kendall had a son and that Jo was still with him. None of them knew that she was pregnant either. None of them knew that James was still working with Gustavo or that the reunion tour was really his idea. They all assumed that is was Logan's. He was really the only one that any of them had seen; whether it was from seeing that his second solo album was released only a few months ago or from going to his tours. They had a lot to catch up on. They were ready though; they couldn't wait.


	6. Chapter 5: Awkward Reunion

**Authors Note: I had to remind myself to update this because I have been so distracted by end of the school year things… my last day is Friday but with work and such my uploading schedule will probably be a lot less organized. I try to update every Sunday if I can**

Logan called his agent. His agent had been negotiating his side of the tour and his assistant had been preparing things for the wedding. His last tour stop had been changed to incorporate the group, at Logan's request, which meant that the guys would have to meet a lot sooner than expected: two months sooner. What was a 2 month gap before tour rehearsals became a 2 week gap. Logan had to push back his last tour stop by 2 weeks and everyone who had purchased tickets either received an upgraded seat for the BTR concert or a refund at a slight financial gain. Since Logan was doing the tour for album promotion and charity, more than ¾'s of the proceeds were being taken from him anyway. He was happy to serve his fans in the best way he could; besides, it was the smallest venue of his tour and he barely had any refunds to make.

"Uh, Mr. Mitchell?" Logan's assistant walked into the room.

"Frank!" Logan yelled.

"Sorry, sorry… Logan, there is a call for you," Frank said, smiling. Logan hated when he called him Mr. Mitchell. He considered Frank a good friend…having been there since his first promotional tour over 5 years ago.

"Alright, thanks Frank. I appreciate it," Logan said. He moved towards the main room of his hotel suite. After leaving his latest venue, Logan tried to relax.

"Uh, hello, how can I help you?" Logan said into the phone.

"Hey buddy… my plane just landed and I found out your managers number through Gustavo. He put me right through to you," a familiar voice said through the phone.

"James, is that you? Wow, uh, okay… well I'm staying at the Chambrulay hotel here. My room number is 205… uh… just talk to the manager and ask for a key. I'll have Frank call down and say it's okay," Logan said, lost for words. He was about to come face to face with James. It had been years.

"Yeah, we'll be right up," James said quickly before hanging up. _What did he mean by "we"?_ Logan thought. Logan sat down on the couch and readied himself for the reunion.

_****_

"He said his room number was 205," James said to Carlos and Kendall. Carlos and Kendall had been notified about the change in tour schedule and since they had planned, through their secretaries and VPs, to have a few weeks to reconnect before trying to work together again, they had all met up in Gustavo's offices earlier in the week. After having Gustavo book last minute flights for them and catching up on each other's lives briefly, the guys all left for Chicago, the start of the tour. They didn't have much time though, between packing more supplies and vocal warm ups.

James approached the counter and looked the manager in the eye.

"Hi, I'm James Diamond. This is Carlos Garcia and Kendall Knight. We were sent here to get room keys for Logan Mitchell's room, 205," James started, "his assistant, Frank, I think his name was, called down."

"Um, I'm sorry, I am not allowed to give room keys to anyone not on the guest registrar, especially for someone of the caliber of Mr. Mitchell. I am technically not allowed to disclose whether he is even staying here currently or his room or floor number," the manager said.

"Alright, well if you can't help us then we'll be on our way," Kendall interrupted.

"What are you—"Carlos whispered before being elbowed in the ribs by James… "oh!" he said, quite loudly.

"Let's go," James whispered. They walked towards the elevators and left the lobby. Carlos pressed the button for the second floor.

"Call Logan again," Carlos said, "tell him that we're here."

"Alright, yeah I guess I have to tell him that the manager wouldn't let us in," James said. He dialed the number on his recent call list. He heard Frank pick up the phone.

"Hey it's James Diamond, can you tell Logan that we are outside of his room. The manager wouldn't let us up," James said.

"No problem, Mr. Diamond," Frank said. He went to the door and opened it. He was faced with three familiar but aged faces. He had seen photos of the group back when they were still relevant to music and from his time with Logan. Although the amount of photos had diminished over time, he still saw them every once in a while. Logan tended to sit up at night and look through old photos when he was drinking and winding back from a day of hard performances.

"So they really didn't let you guys up?" The guys heard Logan yell from the other room. "That's unacceptable; I will call down personally and chew them out!" Logan said. He had a tendency to turn into a "mega celebrity" when he was around people he wanted to impress. He walked around the corner and stood in the center of the room.

"Hey buddy," Kendall said. He walked towards Logan.  
>"It's been a while," Logan said. The guys agreed.<p>

"I guess we have catching up to do," Carlos said. They had been together for no more than 3 minutes and the reunion was already awkward.

"So what have you guys been up to since the band?" Logan asked, breaking the awkward silence.

Carlos was the first to speak up, "well…"


	7. Chapter 6: Catching up

**Authors Note: Sorry I didn't update on Sunday like I usually do. I had to work all weekend and then I had family visit. I have to work again this week so I am going to try to post two chapters before then. Enjoy and thanks for the reviews. Do it again? **

**SN: oh and shout out to **listen2music4ever for being my only constant reviewer lol

"Well… after the band's breakup in, what was it 2013?" Carlos started, "I kind of fell into alcoholism. I am working on it though. After Stephanie broke up with me I really needed a distraction. Kendall and I ran into each other in NYC and we worked on starting a business with our royalties from the albums. It worked out for a while until the company got too large to run by ourselves. We ran the company from opposite coasts," he said, keeping his story short and sweet.

Kendall, dumbfounded about Carlos' confession to alcoholism spoke up next. "Uh, I guess it's my turn to fill in the gaps…" he started shakily. "Well what drew me to New York was Jo. She was pregnant with my s-son," Kendall started, "and well… she had a miscarriage. I was young and stupid. I blamed her. I hit her. She ran to New York to start over. I followed her and luckily she eventually took me back. The company's successes came at a time when I needed to follow Jo back to California to help support her father with his struggles with cancer. I needed to show her how dedicated I was, you know what I mean?" Kendall asked. The guys nodded and Kendall took that as his cue to start again. He was shaking from breathing hard. Reliving the memories was hard for him. James put his arm on his friends back and silently urged him to continue. "Yeah, so after that, Carlos and I ran the company… helping people realize their dreams made me burn to get back into music. I was thinking about it when the call for the tour came. I left Jo with James and came out here. I guess that's where the story catches up with me. Our second son is due in a few months. I feel guilty about leaving but she wanted me to have this chance to reconnect with you guys. She promised she'd be in the front row of our first concert," Kendall said smiling proudly. He was happy with where he was in life at the moment.

"Woah, Woah, Woah… Kendall you have a son? Why didn't you tell us?" Logan said. "I thought that that was the kind of information you would want to tell your - best friends…" Logan said, trailing the last words off of his tongue with extra bitterness.

"Well, I didn't think you guys would care too much… can you blame me? I mean, with all of our careers, I just figured you were too busy for that kind of stuff," Kendall said. "And honestly, can you even call us best friends anymore?" Kendall said to dumbfounded expressions from each of his friends.

"What? The great Kendall Knight is claiming that we aren't best friends anymore? I guess some people do change!" James shouted.

"Guys! Shut up. It's no surprise that we drifted apart. That's why we came on this tour. All of you know that it wasn't for the money or the fame… or even the chance to make music again; it was for us. If you don't agree, then just walk out the door right now," Carlos said, interrupting the fighting.

Kendall stopped talking and looked at Carlos, "you're right…" he said.

"Of course he is," James started, "now let's all settle down. It's my turn to give my story…"

"And there's the old James, always clamoring for the spotlight," Logan laughed sideways to himself.

"And what is that supposed to mean Mitchell?" James said.

"Nothing DIAMOND! Just tell your damn story!" Logan shouted, getting in James' face.

"Back up Logan! Don't mess with me…" James said, pushing Logan back. "Now like I was saying, my story starts after the band first took a break. I wanted to go to school, I wanted to make music, I wanted to be an actor. I didn't know what I wanted. After school didn't work out for me, I drifted around. I enjoyed the lasting successes we had from BTR… I'm pretty sure all of us did. For me, it was different though. I wanted to turn that into something big for myself but it was harder than I expected. I eventually found myself standing outside of Rocque Records. I had heard about Gustavo using his money to buy it from RCM Global… you know after Griffin screwed everything up. Gustavo took a failing company, a tainted name, and a screwed up track record and turned them into successes for himself using nothing but his own money and talents. I thought that was admirable enough. But then I remembered that it was our success that gave him that money and experience. He owed me… he owed us. I walked into his office and talked him into giving me a job as a mentor for his new projects. I gave him advice on marketing his new projects to younger crowds and I helped write music using my own experiences with the group. I might not have had the same tough times as you two but I think we all turned out pretty well, considering," James finished up.

"Yeah, I never doubted that we would be successful. I just hoped that it would have been together… with each other," Kendall said.

"It's been weird doing things and achieving things that I had always wanted and not having you guys to turn to. It was hard to go through the struggles I did with alcohol and Stephanie and not have you guys there for advice," Carlos said.

"I think we all agree that we have drifted apart. Since I am pretty sure that it's been established that we don't want it to happen again, I think we really need to catch up some more. Have a more in depth talk with each other," Logan offered.


End file.
